


Будто бог меня задумывал из железа

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bendis, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нежность в принципе не вписывалась в их отношения. А кровать так вообще будила ненужные воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будто бог меня задумывал из железа

За двадцать с лишним минут тряски в корабле Флэш умудрился заработать себе, наверное, целую россыпь седых волос — в придачу к уже имеющимся.  
Весело было наблюдать за космическими погонями по каналу «Сай-Фай». Совсем не весело оказалось в них участвовать, особенно когда в кресле пилота восседал Питер Квилл, человек, по мнению Флэша, в высшей степени ненадёжный. Они летали вместе уже с полгода, целых три месяца делили постель, но научиться доверять ему Флэш так и не сумел.  
Даже с Громовержцами было проще.  
В какой-то момент, когда их мотнуло вверх и вниз по пространственному тоннелю, Флэш поймал взглядом лицо Питера — безумное, с кривой улыбкой от уха до уха, абсолютно счастливое, и Флэшу понравилось бы это зрелище, если бы по пятам их не преследовали агрессивно настроенные инопланетяне.  
Наконец корабль тряхнуло и бросило вперёд, и Питер откинулся в кресле, пятернёй отводя со лба взмокшие волосы.  
— Вышли за пределы Ши-Ар, — сказал он. — Дальше они за нами не побегут.  
Флэш понял, что задерживает дыхание, и шумно выдохнул. Трясти перестало, но он всё равно помедлил минуту, прежде чем позволить Веному разомкнуть перетянувшие его грудь на манер ремней безопасности щупальца.  
В нём кипела злость, горела так ярко и яростно, что он наверняка раскраснелся. Питер покосился на него и хмыкнул.  
— Юджин, да на тебе лица нет. Испугался?  
Кроме них на мостике были Гамора, Енот и Анджела, и Флэшу меньше всего хотелось играть по правилам Питера и разводить драму прямо тут. Поэтому он скрипнул зубами и пожал плечами:  
— Едва ли. Не хочешь выйти, перекинуться парой слов?  
— Конечно, — ответил Питер и выбрался из кресла.  
Его слегка покачивало, пока они шли, но Флэш убедил себя, что ублюдок просто отсидел себе задницу.  
  
То, что будут бить, Питер понял сразу же: на его лице промелькнуло знакомое Флэшу выражение, этакая смесь смиренной задумчивости и бестолковой попытки на скорую руку набросать тактику бегства.  
Но вот того, как играючи легко Питер увернётся от удара, Флэш не ожидал.  
  
Питер не медлил, не терялся, он позволял себя бить. Это было заметно. Когда кто-то замахивался, в глазах Питера появлялось удивление, быстро сменявшееся скукой, а потом он просто замирал на месте, пока удар не находил цели.  
  
Но не в этот раз. Кулак просвистел в сантиметре от носа Питера, когда тот отклонился на каблуках. Куда там человеческим реакциям против реакций спартанского гибрида — конечно же Питер увернулся, потому что ему захотелось увернуться, как раньше хотелось, чтобы его били.  
— За что? — очень спокойно поинтересовался он и снова качнулся.  
Флэш оскалился.  
— Ты какого хрена себе позволяешь? — прошипел он, осознавая, что ведёт себя как форменная истеричка. — Нахрена мы с самого начала туда полезли? Нахрена мы петляли час вместо того, чтобы просто свалить с Ши-Ар?  
— Приятель, есть такое слово — стратегия...  
Флэш бросился на него, и на этот раз Питер не стал уворачиваться. Он распахнул руки, и когда Флэш подлетел ближе — обхватил его за плечи и ткнулся в шею лбом, как огромная кошка. Флэш растерянно замер, не зная, то ли сомкнуть объятия, то ли оттянуть Питера от себя за шкирку.  
— Злишься? — пробормотал Питер ему в шею.  
— Пиздец как.  
— Махать кулаками — просто тратить зря энергию. Есть способы получше её растратить.  
— Предлагаешь мне тебя трахнуть? — зло пошутил Флэш.  
Питер отстранился. У него было усталое лицо, но он всё равно ухмыльнулся.  
— Почему бы нет?  
— Потому что ты сделал херню, Квилл, — объяснил Флэш, с досадой понимая, что вставать у него начал от одной только мысли о сексе с Питером. Тот не помогал, напротив — навалился сверху, прижав Флэша к стене, и пропихнул колено ему между ног.  
— Так накажи меня, — просто сказал Питер, прижимаясь к его шее ртом. — Ударь меня. Заставь образумиться. Может, до меня иначе не доходит.  
Флэш за волосы оттянул его от себя и заглянул в глаза. Питера слегка лихорадило, что не мешало ему выглядеть ублюдочно и задиристо одновременно.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Флэш.  
Питер поморщился и отстранился.  
— Умеешь же ты сбить настрой. Перегрелся.  
— В смысле — перегрелся?  
— А ты думал, я как кораблём управляю? — надломил бровь Питер. — Без панели управления, с одним-единственным рычагом?  
— Как?  
Питер постучал себя по виску согнутым пальцем.  
— Тонкая наука, Юджин Томпсон, — импринтинг кораблей и спартанцев.  
— О господи. Избавь меня от подробностей. И что, всегда так херово после?  
— Только когда за нами гонится толпа рассвирепевших придурков на кораблях, которые летают быстрее нашего и вооружены раз в триста лучше.  
— Так ты нервничал, — сказал Флэш и удивился тому, что дошло до него это только сейчас.  
— Чуть не свихнулся, — ответил Питер, — думал, обделаюсь там, особенно когда снаряд расплавил нам краску на закрылке.  
Наверное, глупо было извиняться, и Флэш не стал этого делать — просто протянул руку и тронул Питера за подбородок.  
— Так хрена ж ты петлял тогда? — спросил он.  
— Я же сказал, — досадливо ответил Питер, — стратегия. Когда ещё выдастся помотаться по шиарскому космосу? А так я карту набросал. Ладно. Меньше слов, больше дела.  
С этими словами Питер смазанно поцеловал Флэша в угол рта и свободной рукой расстегнул ему ширинку. Он всегда действовал напролом, без всяких расшаркиваний — Флэша, привыкшего к девушкам с их долгими заигрываниями, это в первое время порядком выбивало из колеи.  
Дрочить насухую было неприятно, поэтому Питер сплюнул себе на ладонь и размазал по полувставшему члену Флэша слюну. Тот придержал его за запястье и прошипел:  
— Нет-нет, так дело не пойдёт.  
Вместо ответа Питер прижался ртом к его рту, даже не целуя толком. Вырывать руку хватки он не стал, вместо этого полез ему в брюки свободной, но Флэш схлестнул ему запястья за спиной щупальцами Венома. Питер фыркнул носом и рассмеялся.  
— Я ж сказал — это не дело, — сказал Флэш. — Мы уже все стены с тобой обтёрли.  
— Не люблю кровати, — пожал плечами Питер. Получилось комично, учитывая, что его руки были связаны за спиной щупальцами.  
В «наручниках» он выглядел очень органично. Флэш слышал что-то такое краем уха, о том, что Квилл отсидел срок где-то в космосе, но особо не вдумывался. До этого момента.  
Было что-то такое в том, чтобы потрахаться прямо в коридоре, с риском быть застуканными, но Питер, похоже, этого и добивался. Поэтому Флэш пихнул его в спину, в сторону каюты, и когда дверь за ними закрылась — сгрёб его пальцами за волосы на затылке и толкнул на кровать.  
Питер так и выпутывался из одежды, стоя на коленях спиной к Флэшу, и Флэш видел край его лица и искривившую губы ухмылку.  
— Возьми смазку на столике, — сказал Питер. Флэш потянулся вперёд, наваливаясь на него грудью, дотянулся до флакона и свинтил крышку.  
Пальцев он пропихнул в Питера сразу два, со свистом выдохнул воздух, чувствуя, как напряглись мышцы у того на спине. Первой мыслью было его успокоить, погладить по бокам, по груди и животу, но Флэш по-прежнему злился, да и нежность в принципе не вписывалась в их отношения.  
Поэтому он толкнул Питера лицом на подушку, заставляя того прогнуться в поясе, добавил к двум пальцам третий и развёл их, вырвав у Питера судорожный сухой выдох.  
Он вытянулся на кровати, широко раздвинул ноги, вцепившись пальцами в подушку. Флэш вынул пальцы, обтёр остатки смазки о свой член и с глухим вздохом вошёл в Питера. От напряжения колени у того расползались, и Флэш упёрся ладонями в его плечи, замерев так на несколько секунд.  
— Ну, Юджин? — сорванным голосом спросил Питер. — Долго будешь тупить?  
Флэш сдавленно зарычал и начал двигаться.  
У Питера не было никаких проблем с контролированием собственного тела — он управлял им так, что Флэш почти ему завидовал. И сейчас, пока Флэш пытался подстроиться, найти ритм, тело Питера уже расслабилось под его руками, мышцы на спине и плечах, где их вжимали в кровать руки Флэша, отпустила судорога.  
— Мудак, — почти восхищённо прошипел Флэш. Он снял одну руку с плеча, скользнул ей под живот, обхватил член Питера и медленно начал ему дрочить, пытаясь войти в ритм с толчками.  
Это каждый раз было чем-то вроде соревнования, попыткой выбить, скорее даже вытрахать из Питера какую-нибудь эмоцию. Флэш частенько ловил себя на том, что кончал не от того, что ему было круто, а от того, как хрипел и стонал под ним Питер.  
Он наклонился ниже, почти соприкасаясь грудью со спиной Питера, и когда Питер повернул голову набок, перехватил его взгляд: глаза его были практически чёрными, с бледным синим ореолом. Питер сцепил зубы, и Флэш уловил, как он выдохнул на грани слышимости имя.  
«Ричи».  
От неожиданности Флэш сбился. Не то чтобы он разозлился или оскорбился, да и не на что тут было злиться, скорее, он просто не ожидал такого. Питер перезнакомил его со всем своим окружением, вечно травил какие-то нелепые и неправдоподобные байки, но ни о каком Ричи никогда не упоминал.  
Он мог спросить, конечно, но вряд ли прямо сейчас — когда Питер снова повернул голову, уперевшись лбом в подушку, и по телу его волной прошла судорога. Флэш вышел из него, вобрал в кулак его волосы на затылке, где светлые пряди мешались с тёмными, и тёрся о его задницу, пока не кончил.  
Колени Питера разъехались. Они почти минуту лежали неподвижно, пока Питер не попытался подняться.  
Флэш сдвинулся, а потом придавил его локтем к кровати.  
— Куда? — спросил он.  
— На мостик.  
— Да тебя ж трясёт всего. Толку от тебя сейчас. Спи.  
Он ждал, что Питер упрётся, но тот просто перевернулся на спину и поморщился.  
— В этой грязи? Сама доброта.  
Флэш только фыркнул.  
Они лежали в тишине и темноте минут десять, на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, прежде чем Флэш спросил — но не то, о чём хотел спросить на самом деле:  
— А если с тобой что-то случится — команда обречена? Корабль потеряет управление?  
— Нет, — ответил Питер и прижался к нему горячим боком. — Есть аварийный протокол. Никакого импринтинга, конечно, и скорее всего разум корабля отключится. Он станет просто куском железа.  
Питер шевельнулся, и Флэш машинально подставил плечо под его голову. Почему-то мысль о том, чтобы лететь по космосу на куске бездушного железа вызвала у него больший страх, чем мысль о некоем разуме, притаившемся под металлической обшивкой космического корабля.  
— Не переживай, — сказал Питер, рассеяно тронув его волосы пальцами, — в обиду мы тебя не дадим. 


End file.
